


We'll Survive the Night

by sothisiswhatsnext



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: cathartic healing, ends well, have some angst-ish, its "scared for 147" time, starts pretty horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: Azu had lost hope. But Zolf hadn't.
Relationships: Hamid & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	We'll Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_A_Kingdom_By_The_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_A_Kingdom_By_The_Sea/gifts).



> Thank you for the concept. I hope I did it justice.  
> Please, if anything happens in 147, let it end well.  
> Title is from "Live Long Enough to Become the Hero," by Nathan Sharp, which is my favorite Hamid song. Seriously, go listen to it, but after you read this (the vibes don't really match).

Azu's never run across a room so fast in her life. No. This isn't happening.   
It can't be.   
But that is Hamid, strewn across the corogated walkway where Shoin threw him. Not moving.   
His purple robe is crumpled beneath him and pooling over the edge. Azu doesn't notice how much the scrollwork resembles shattered wings, and so can't mourn what could have been.   
She races up the ladder and around the circled room, footsteps ringing out in the post-battle silence. When she finally reaches Hamid - she can't think _body,_ not yet, maybe not ever - she doesn't know what to do. She burned herself out keeping everyone else alive, all through the complex, and she has nothing left.   
There's nothing to do but kneel next to him, so gently, and cradle him in her arms.  
And add some guilt to the weight of the world on her shoulders, of course.   
She isn't even crying, she notices, as of from a distance. The field medic in her notices numbly: oh, that'd be the shock. 

Zolf alights on the walkway with a soft _clang_ of metal under his boots.   
He takes one step, and then another, until he's right at Azu holding Hamid to her chest and shaking.   
He puts one hand on her shoulder and she looks up, meets his eyes. She's still shaking - he can't tell if its rage or grief. Or both.   
Zolf reaches for words, and doesn't find any. So all he does is take Hamid's hands in his own and close his eyes.   
He dives deep into the well of power in his chest. He has to be able to do _something_.   
Dregs are all he has left, but it will be enough. It has to be.   
_Its not stupid to think things could work out, Zolf._  
Hamid's voice echoes around in his head, the memory clear as day.   
Seeing him back for the first time, after grieving.  
Hamid waiting outside his room in Paris, after the city fell apart, just offering silent support.   
Hamid promising to take over the company, when Zolf couldn't. Supporting Zolf as he left in Prague.  
Flashes of memory, all playing under that phrase. Reminding Zolf what he believes in. 

Zolf arrives, and is quickly subsumed by a blinding glow. Light pours down his arms, through his hands, into Hamid.   
Azu's lost hope that anything will happen. 

Zolf hasn't. And thats all that matters. 

Hamid's eyes flutter open and he coughs, wetly, faintly.   
Zolf drops his hands and takes a step back, exhausted.   
Azu is finally crying. She crumples over hamid, clutching him to her chest, great sobs wracking her shoulders as she hugs Hamid.   
It takes her a while to realize she's been choking out words through her tears.   
_"I didn't lose you."_


End file.
